


Disease of Fleabag

by belivaird_st



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family, Sisters, Strong Female Characters, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Fleabag and her family go out for dinner and discuss about the deadly virus.
Relationships: Claire & Fleabag (Fleabag)
Kudos: 5





	Disease of Fleabag

“You’re at a much higher risk than all of us, Dad, because you’re over fifty, and you’re a white male,” Claire says, squeezing the skinny glass neck of her wine glass at the restaurant table.

“Is that so, darling?” both Dad and Godmother exchange worrisome glances. 

“Um, what does the color of his skin have to do with anything?” Fleabag interjects on Claire’s right side.

“So far, the deaths been all white men, haven’t they?” Claire questions. “Do we know any famous rappers, or basketball players that might have it...?”

“Wow. Racist, much?” Fleabag furrows her brows. 

“Sorry. Forget I ever said that,” Claire apologizes. She stares miserably down at her vegetable soup.

There comes a long, awkward pause. Dad looks beside himself with the fact that he would probably die from the coronavirus. Godmother squeezes his speckled forearm. 

“Well! I think we should all try to be more careful then!” Godmother nervously laughs, trying to lighten up the evening. “Wash our hands, thoroughly, cover the mouths—”

Fleabag abruptly sneezes right into Claire’s soup. Horrified, her sister freezes up, disgusted. 

“You did not just do that,” she says, sharply.

“That was not intentional, I promise you,” Fleabag mumbles.

Claire flings up from the table and hurries for the ladies’ bathroom to go wash up.

“Bless you, darling,” Dad says.

“Thanks,” Fleabag holds back from cracking up, forking some of her eggplant dinner on her plate.


End file.
